Of Candy and Reapers
by koobabear
Summary: A collection of short stories, drabbles, and everything in between. Rare updates, various pairings.
1. IchiRuki: C o m p l e t e

**C o m p l e t e**

**Word Count**: 433

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Bleach_ or any of its characters.

-----

He thinks back on the time he first wore the black uniform, unusual and traditional at the same time. Its scratchy texture discomforted his body, but the strength it represented comforted his mind.

_She remembers the time the cloth was pristine white, paler than her skin and soft to her eyes. It rippled over her shoulders like waves lapping the shore - that small strip of land overwhelmed by the sea._

There was a time when he knew - _It wasn't supposed to be this way_.

He was soaked and muddy and heavy, sprawled down on the ground as the rain poured down. She walked away.

Raining. The heavens were raining.

_Burning. The earth was burning._

_She was prepared and ready with dignity at her side, chained high on the cross as the flames licked her feet. And then he came._

_She remembers almost scoffing – _It was so cliché.

There's a girl watching him, always. She's beautiful with long, auburn hair, soulful eyes, and a smile that brightens the darkest of days. She's extraordinary with a power granted to few other than God himself.

She loves him. He doesn't know it, but maybe one day he will.

_There's a boy adoring her, forever. He's rugged with crimson hair, quirky tattoos, and callused hands that have gripped a sword for too long a man his age. He's ordinary – a loser and a leader and everything in between._

_He worships her. She doesn't love him, but maybe one day she will._

His background is a mystery, even to him. He came from powerful shinigami and that power was transferred to him. Everyone knows he'll change the world.

_Her past was a simple one of death and loss. By luck she became shinigami and by chance she entered nobility. She was a pawn since her eyes first opened._

He's _special_.

_She's _ordinary.

They live in two worlds, separated by a hundred different customs, a hundred different people and a million different feelings and thoughts, a vast collection of "maybes" and "ifs." They don't know if the other's safe or if they're even content and only know that somewhere out there, they're worrying about one another, keeping the other in their hearts. He's too unique and she's too plain for the two to be a destined match and only fate knows if they know that, too.

But every time that they look up at the clear blue sky, they realize that Ichigo has met Rukia and Rukia has met Ichigo, and because of that, they will always be complete.

-----

**AN**: OMG. I posted something! Yay:D

Please don't kill me for that second-to-last line. I love IchiRuki, and I do think it's so going to happen. This story should be pro-IchiRuki… eh, maybe it didn't turn out that way? Still, there are lots of mistakes in this piece (like, Rukia's feet were never licked by flames… it was just a fiery bird-thing, but that didn't sound right XD). It's just that this is a drabble collection, and some of the stuff will be… crap. Actually, that's what most of it will be. I'm too lazy to revise/correct/whatever it. This collection was definitely not made to be piece of art (what kind of fanfiction is real art anyway?) or to get a lot of reviews. It was just a personal thing that I felt like posting.

That being said, since I personally love IchiRuki, it will definitely be the main pairing, so when I said "various pairings," I actually meant "IchiRuki and then some." But "various pairings" sounded way more poetic XD. Don't worry though; I'll keep my word. I probably will write some IchiHime (or at least Orihime-angst, ha, ha gets shot) though if you're looking for RenRuki, you won't find it here, sorry (is it weird that I don't like it that much? Actually, don't answer that XD.). Well…

Maybe a little. _Maybe_. XD


	2. IchiRuki: Channel 15: Pocahontas

**Channel 15: Pocahontas**

**Word Count**: 594

**Disclaimer**: _Bleach_ isn't mine. It belongs to Kubo.

----

"Can you paint with the rays of the moon?" Rukia asked Ichigo. He stared at her.

"Huh?"

She glared at him. He glared back.

"I watched it in a movie," she snapped impatiently. "You, know. Painting with the moon. The wolves howl at the wind."

Rukia saw something register in his head. She cocked an eyebrow.

"You messed up the lyrics," he muttered almost as if he was embarrassed he knew them himself.

She was indignant.

"I do _not_ mess up lyrics," she replied. "You are obviously the one who is incorrect!"

He was unfazed.

"No, stupid. It's the colors of the wind. _Can you paint with the colors of the wind_? And the moon howls to the full moon… or something…" he trailed off.

Rukia shook her head.

"I will prove you wrong," she said.

Ichigo groaned but didn't protest farther. Rukia smiled with satisfaction as she put in the tape.

As the TV began humming, she sat next to him on the sofa. His posture immediately stiffened and she smirked.

"Something wrong?" she teased as she inched closer to him.

His face turned red.

"Nah. It's definitely nothing."

She almost laughed.

They watched in silence as the characters flashed across the screen. Rukia stared at it wide-eyed as usual. She didn't like the way the dialogue never matched up with the character's mouths (Ichigo said it was originally made in another language), but it was much better here than at home. Soul Society TV was sorely lacking.

She snorted at the screen as the figures danced and Ichigo tapped her on the head.

"See, idiot? I was right."

She shook her head again, annoyed.

"No," she protested. "They changed the lyrics."

He protested back.

"They can't-"

She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You changed them!"

He looked at her absolutely flabbergasted, and she knew what he was thinking.

_What. The. Hell._

Good. He wasn't prepared.

Rukia grabbed a pillow and slammed it into his face. This, she thought, registered pretty quickly.

"You little bi-"

Soon, pillow feathers floated everywhere with the TV still buzzing, and Rukia and Ichigo were collapsed on the floor in a heap. Ichigo stood first.

"Alright," he said flatly, "I changed it-"

"No," she said. "I was wrong."

He gaped at her, absolutely speechless. Once again, she smiled at him.

"Should I help you up?" he sighed.

"I'd appreciate that."

He grabbed her hand and she felt warmth spread through her fingertips. She allowed him to momentarily weave his fingers through hers, and soon, they stood beside each other. She felt his reluctance as he let her go, and both their hands fell limp.

They put the pillows back on and continued to watch the movie.

"I never got my question answered," she commented.

"Oh?" he replied. "You mean that one about painting the moon? Well, it was a really stupid question."

"Actually," she said. "I don't think it was."

A thought whispered through her head so softly and tenderly as if it could've broken something a little too big for either of them to handle. It might've broken the walls. It might've reduced the space. But it might've snapped the bonds, and she knew that was something she'd never, ever risk.

But the warmth still seeped through from her fingertips and into her heart. And Rukia knew that at least it was possible to be brushed by the sun.

-----

**AN**: There will probably be an update everyday for the next few days... yes, I lied in my summary. XD. Still, that's only because these have all been written. When I run out, the updates will be pretty sparse.

This was way fun to write… during math class anyway XD (don't you dare tell me you never did that). I'm not proud of it, and hence, it gets placed in this thing instead of as a stand-alone one-shot. It wasn't planned out, but IchiRuki once again proves that it's very universal because it's so easy to connect with other stories :D. I do think that _Pocahontas_ is highly appropriate for this story as the concept of two different worlds (yin and yang for all you Asians – don't shoot me please, I'm part Asian) plays a prominent role in both tales. Then again, IchiRuki is probably my favorite pairing ever, so it's very, very easy for me to link it to other things… :D

I don't like the way it flowed (it was too simple, then it had depth in only a few sentences) though I do like the last line a lot. It was written originally in present tense and in Ichigo's POV, but I really wanted to put that line in there, and it just didn't work as dialogue. It does sort of remind me of a line I've read before… please, if I've stolen your line, I swear it's unintentional. Send me a message, and I'll remove the chapter. Later, I might rewrite it and have it more consistent and in-character. For now, I still have other projects (what projects? This is a lie XD). Next time, the author's note will be short, I promise. And it won't be IchiRuki. Sorry. :(


	3. Orihime: Strawberry Ice Cream

**Strawberry Ice Cream (Fill My Bowl)**

**Word Count**: 100 (Drabble)

**Disclaimer**: _Bleach_ isn't mine. Though, thank the lord that Kubo won't be reading this one…

-----

She smiles.

The callused touch, coarse but gentle, weaves behind her neck, on her hips, between her thighs. She's been so tired lately, so very exhausted.

This is exactly what she needs.

Her hair, long and auburn, becomes a tangled mess of complicated knots. Fingers run through it, gently caressing each tie until her hair falls flat on her bare shoulders.

She closes her eyes, sighing at the end. She's wet and hot, though more than anything, she wishes for more time.

But tomorrow is a long day, and she must retire.

Curled up and asleep, she smells like strawberries.

-----

**AN**: Woot! Is this what I think this is!?

Actually, it's not XD. Um, she's taking a shower. I don't usually write IchiHime. Especially _not_ smut IchiHime (though admittedly, very, very bad smut – after all, I don't read smut, thanks).

Though you all are, of course, free to interpret this however you like. Stories often write themselves so that they can be deduced many different ways, especially in ways different than the author's intent. So go ahead, IchiHime-ers. Let your minds run free. :D


	4. IchiRuki: Snow SNOW and Blade Remix

**Snow (SNOW and Blade remix)**

**Word Count**: 100 (Drabble)

**Disclaimer**: _Bleach_ belongs to Kubo Tite. Me, Koobabear. Very similar sounding, I know, but they aren't _quite_ the same.

-----

Since Rukia could see, she has admired the moon.

She sits there on his windowsill, her head tilted to the sky. The snowfall had ended and the moonbeams shift through the clouds.

Ichigo's never liked the cold, but he's always liked the snow.

He sees her sitting on his windowsill, and his eyes meet hers. The snowfall has ended and the moon bathes her with light.

Almost shyly, he walks closer. He sits and their fingers accidentally brush. They do not come closer, but they do not move away.

Outside, the snowfall has ended and the snow reflects the moon.

-----

AN: Written for the IchiRuki Livejournal community. Not much and I'm not proud of it, but there you go. The theme was snow (this was a long time ago...). Rukia's blade is named after the snow while Ichigo's was named after the moon. And thus, this piece. :D (Next one won't be IchiRuki, I think...)


End file.
